Full Steam
|user = Giotto Yotsunoya |namesake = Full Steam (David Gray song) |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = B |precision = A |potential = B }} |Furu Sutīmu}} is the primary Stand of Giotto Yotsunoya featured in Steampunk Desire. Appearance/Personality Abilities Full Steam is a powerful stand in its own right, which with coupled with its user, becomes exceptionally terrifying on the battlefield. It is a close-range Stand, possessing impressive quantities of physical strength, speed, durability, and precision as a whole, making it a well rounded Stand. *'Super Strength:' Full Steam is actually surprisingly strong, with it being capable of punching in a door at the Speedwagon Foundation Headquarters, which they boasted not even a Tank could bust through with relative ease, further demonstrating its strength by being capable of stopping a moving plane before it took off. It generally releases a barrage of powerful punches or kicks with its , "MERAMERAMUDAUDAMUDA!" *'Super Speed:' The speed Full Steam possesses is no joke, as it was enough to give Moonlight Drive a run for its money, causing Shiki Yoshitake to even admit that Full Steam's speed is equivilent to his own. Full Steam was later capable of catching up to a speeding car and stopping it along with the driver. * : Full Steam is capable of manipulating its own, as well as the heat around it, allowing it to heat up anything it may desire, and or cool down anything by absorbing that heat it contains. It's most common usage of this ability is through the production of the elements, such as fire, ice, or like its name suggests, Steam. It's also been shown to be very effective in battle, as Giotto and Full Steam naturally are not effected by the change in temperature, which allows them to make their enemies uncomfortable while they are not. * : Full Steam is also capable of producing and manipulating anything considered to be "vapor", for the most part, such as the water molecules in the air, or the ability to produce clouds or steam. Through this Giotto is capable of achieving various effects in accordance to what form of vapor he need at the time. Along with this, he is capable of turning his own body into vapor in order to hide in tight spaces, such as the cracks of a wall or in someone's hair. * : Full Steam has shown to be somewhat robotic in a sense, as its capable of moving each individual ligament. Due to the way that it's joints are "made", it is able to stretch them a bit, capable of stretching it's arms up to 3.5 meters from its original position. Full Steam: Gray Upon Giotto being shot with the stand creating arrow, Full Steam gained a new state, which is referred to as . * : Full Steam: Gray gains the new ability of "Vector Manipulation", which grants it a variety of abilities, allowing for more capabilities, ranging from manipulating gravity, to creating unstopabble objects and making a near absolute defense. The general application of this is to stop his opponents from moving and then assault them with a barrage of attacks, but Giotto has been shown to use more than that, even using his vectors to distort the time space continuum and create a rift, allowing him to directly attack Diorre Rousseau in Candy Shop's timeline. Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation * Category:Stands